Uninvited Guests
Synopsis There's a salmonella outbreak and a chicken pie from the Aidensfield Arms is suspected as the source. Two criminals take a mother and her son as hostages and Vernon wants to start a cemetary for pets. Full Summary Aidensfield is suffering from an outbreak of salmonella. Already one of Tricia's patients, Jim Pitchard has died and other residents are succumbing swiftly. When questioned, Jim's Aunt Daisy blames Gina Ward's chicken pies saying that Jim thought they were a bit dodgy. Tricia immediately alerts Mike and Craddock to the situation and they start their hunt to find the source of the outbreak. They begin with the unpleasant job of telling Blaketon that he can no longer sell any food at the Aidensfield Arms until further notice. As the outbreak spreads Tricia's work load increases and she can no longer cope. At the hospital she meets a friend Jenny Latimer, a pharmacist. Jenny offers to come in and help at the surgery during the current crisis. Whilst Ashfordly constabulary is on the hunt for the source of the salmonella Meryl Johnson, Manageress of the Ashfordly Building Society, and her fifteen-year-old son Toby find themselves victims of a hostage situation. Ben and Danny Begley plan to raid the Building Society after Ben has shared a cell with Meryl's ex husband Alex. When they discover that the Building Society is being renovated and there is no money on site they decide to stay as uninvited guests with Meryl for the weekend until they can resume their plans on Monday. With two extra people in the house Meryl soon runs out of supplies. Danny takes Meryl's Mini to Mrs Morton's Pantry in Herondale. When he makes his way back to the cottage the car runs out of fuel on a deserted road. He abandons it and walks. Ventress stumbles across the car and he and Bellamy return it to Meryl. When Meryl answers the door she pretends not to know Ventress, which makes him suspicious. When he receives a letter from Meryl regarding a late payment on his mortgage he knows all is not well as his mortgage has been completed for some time. Craddock sends Tom and Mike to survey the Johnson's house. They witness Ben taking Meryl to the car - they are on their way to meet the security firm which will deliver £8,000 ready for opening on Monday morning. Tom is left alone to survey the house with Danny and Toby inside but he is weary and nods off missing Tricia arriving at the house to tend to a very ill Toby - who has been hit by the salmonella bug. Danny, who has called the doctor in panic, flees in fear of his brother's wrath. The Aidensfield police arrest Ben as he forces Meryl to withdraw the cash. The salmonella outbreak has also been solved.The missing link between all the cases was Mrs Merton's out of date mayonnaise. Gina's pies are cleared from blame much to Blaketon's relief. Elsewhere Vernon expands his brother's funeral empire by introducing 'Fur and Feather Farewells' for pets. Much to the distress of Bernie, Vernon plans to turn a nearby field into a pet cemetery and very soon he finds that there is quite a demand for this new service. However Vernon's brusque business style is not suited to the sensitive nature of the funeral business and he finds he's out of his depth - especially when he nearly buries alive one of his clients, Amanda the pig. The new venture comes to an end when Councillor Blaketon, responding to Bernie's cries for help, informs Vernon that he will need planning permission to transform the field into a pet cemetery. Cast * Veronica Roberts as Meryl Johnson * Simon Lenagan as Ben Begley * Gareth Farr as Danny Begley * Timothy Smith as Toby Johnson * Olive Pendleton as Daisy Pritchard * Joseph Aston as Harry Davies * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Claire Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer * Christopher Wilkinson as Herbert Maddison * Peter Daimonds as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:UninvitedGuests1.png|Meryl Johnson does her gardening as she hears a motorcycle approach File:UninvitedGuests2.png|Meryl finds herself with uninvited guests File:UninvitedGuests3.png|Ben tells his reason for his visit File:UninvitedGuests4.png|Tricia does her rounds File:UninvitedGuests6.png|Bernie gets an odd funeral request File:UninvitedGuests7.png|Vernon is soon puzzled why the business don't do animal funerals File:UninvitedGuests8.png|HQ receives news of salmonella poisoning from Daisy Pritchard File:UninvitedGuests9.png|Tricia tells Craddock that her patients have the same symptoms File:UninvitedGuests10.png|Tricia found that the bacteria may come from Gina's chicken pie File:UninvitedGuests11.png|Tom phones Tricia only to find Craddock on the other line File:UninvitedGuests12.png|David, Bernie, and Vernon scout out for a possible land for the cemetery File:UninvitedGuests14.png|The police soon alerts the pub of the health risk File:UninvitedGuests15.png|Oscar tries to reason but the police came prepared File:UninvitedGuest16.png|Danny does Meryl's grocery shopping File:UninvitedGuest17.png|On the way back, the Mini runs out of petrol File:UninvitedGuest18.png|Danny decides to abandon the car instead File:UninvitedGuest19.png|Tricia tells the news that it was not Tricia's chicken pies File:Tn 021-1-.jpg|Tom and the others were shocked that the ice cream may be contaminated File:UninvitedGuest20.png|Meryl makes a letter to Alf to signify for help File:UninvitedGuest21.png|Tricia soon tells HQ that salmonella may be linked to ice creams File:UninvitedGuest22.png|Ben reads the final draft of Meryl's message File:UninvitedGuest23.png|News of Bernie's animal funeral was soon spreading File:UninvitedGuest24.png|Daisy calls Bernie for her husband's funeral before she was interrupted File:UninvitedGuest26.png|Mike interviews Daisy to what she knows about Jim's eating File:UninvitedGuest27.png|The question of death soon worries Tom File:UninvitedGuest28.png|They soon find Meryl's car File:UninvitedGuest29.png|Ald decided to fill the car up and return it to Meryl File:UninvitedGuest30.png|Phil soon receives an emergency of a kid with salmonella File:UninvitedGuest31.png|The sight of the police soon alerts Ben File:UninvitedGuest32.png|Ben threatens Meryl to get rid of the police or Toby will be shot File:UninvitedGuest34.png|Meryl thanks Alf but pretends she doesn't know him File:UninvitedGuest35.png|Alf soon becomes suspicious File:UninvitedGuest36.png|With the ambulance backed in traffic, the police delivers the emergency File:UninvitedGuest64.png|An old friend notices Tricia File:UninvitedGuest37.png|Jenny Latimer is introduced into the series File:UninvitedGuest38.png|Tricia gets an uneasy feeling all of a sudden File:UninvitedGuest39.png|Tricia ask if Jenny knows anyone to help her with the outbreak File:UninvitedGuest40.png|Jenny promises to look for help File:UninvitedGuest41.png|Alf pops in and checks over Vernon's animal service File:UninvitedGuest42.png|Craddock was soon worried over Tricia and calls Jenny again for luck File:UninvitedGuest43.png|Alf tells his concerns over Meryl to Craddock File:UninvitedGuest44.png|Craddock gets uneasy and rejects ice cream as the subject of salmonella File:UninvitedGuest65.png|Tricia was soon surprised to see Jenny come in File:UninvitedGuest45.png|Jenny announces she's the new helper File:UninvitedGuest46.png|Alf tells the others its not Mr. Pickering's ice cream with salmonella File:UninvitedGuest47.png|Craddock goes to see Tricia about his pains File:UninvitedGuest48.png|Vernon gets another odd request from Herbert Maddison File:UninvitedGuest49.png|Herbert tells Vernon to bury Amanda after her sudden "death" File:UninvitedGuest50.png|Ben and Co. eat unbeknownst to them of the salmonella outbreak File:UninvitedGuest51.png|Craddock comes back saying big company ice creams may have salmonella File:UninvitedGuest52.png|Alf gives Craddock Meryl's letter to him File:UninvitedGuest53.png|Alf thinks it was a sign for a distress signal File:UninvitedGuest54.png|Bernie ask Oscar for his help to stop Vernon's scheme, which he agrees File:UninvitedGuest55.png|The police are soon watching over the Johnson's households File:UninvitedGuest56.png|The police soon recognizes Danny File:UninvitedGuest57.png|Craddock orders Mike to follow Meryl and Ben File:UninvitedGuest58.png|Craddock gives Tom the orders to keep a lookout for Danny and Toby File:UninvitedGuest59.png|Amanda the 308 pound pig soon arrives to the funeral parlor File:UninvitedGuest60.png|Bernie recons that Vernon wasn't expecting this request File:UninvitedGuest61.png|Toby soon starts to get bad stomach pains File:UninvitedGuest62.png|Danny soon notices the salmonella news File:UninvitedGuest63.png|With no choice, Danny calls for Tricia's help File:UninvitedGuest67.png|Tom was starting to feel sleepy on the job File:UninvitedGuest68.png|Danny hears Tricia and hides in the closet File:UninvitedGuest69.png|Tricia soon comes to Toby's rescue File:UninvitedGuest70.png|Danny hides in the closet with the shotgun ready File:UninvitedGuest71.png|Meanwhile, Amanda is revealed to be still alive File:UninvitedGuest72.png|Meryl and Ben soon comes back and sees Tricia's car File:UninvitedGuest73.png|Tricia tells Meryl that Toby will be fine as he was healthy File:UninvitedGuest74.png|Ben introduces himself as Toby's uncle File:UninvitedGuest75.png|Tom radios HQ that Tricia was in the premises File:UninvitedGuest76.png|Ben was angry over Danny's action File:UninvitedGuest77.png|Tricia is questioned by the police if she saw Danny and Ben File:UninvitedGuest78.png|Tricia denies seeing the two and Alf gives the food the Johnson's ate File:UninvitedGuest79.png|Tricia soon finds the source of the outbreak, the mayonnaise File:UninvitedGuest80.png|Meryl tells Danny to leave immediately File:UninvitedGuest81.png|Meryl reckons that his presence is known to the police but saving Toby's life was different File:UninvitedGuest82.png|Bernie finds his garage in a total mess File:UninvitedGuest83.png|Ben notices that Danny escapes and puts the robbery into action File:UninvitedGuest84.png|The police are soon in full alert watching Ben File:UninvitedGuest86.png|The police watch as Meryl does the transactions File:UninvitedGuest87.png|Herbert was called and was overjoyed of Amanda's news File:UninvitedGuest88.png|Craddock ask Mike about Tom before he realizes Tom will be staying with him File:UninvitedGuest89.png|Meryl and Ben are soon back File:UninvitedGuest90.png|The police soon set up a road block as soon as Ben leaves File:UninvitedGuest91.png|Ben shoves Meryl and Toby into the closet File:UninvitedGuest92.png|Ben rides off with the money File:UninvitedGuest93.png|Ben's motorcycle hits the barbed wires and spins into the field File:UninvitedGuest94.png|Ben is soon apprehended File:UninvitedGuest95.png|Toby and Meryl are soon saved File:UninvitedGuest96.png|Oscar has a word to Vernon about using the land for the cemetery File:UninvitedGuest97.png|Oscar was surprised that Vernon was shutting down the animal business File:UninvitedGuest98.png|Tom admits that he fell asleep on duty bet Craddock was grateful for his honesty File:UninvitedGuest99.png|Two weeks later, Harry comes in as promised by Vernon to bury Ector File:UninvitedGuest100.png|The episode ends with Harry saying his last farewell to Ector the best pet rat Category:Episodes Category:Series Eleven